1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control apparatus of lens housing for camera, and more particularly to a drive control apparatus that can move a lens housing for camera with good accuracy and in simple structure.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional drive control apparatus of lens housing, which is arranged to retract the lens housing in the camera body when a camera is not used and to project a part of the lens housing from the camera body when the camera is used to take a picture, is described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Gazette No. 4-7526.
Such a conventional drive control apparatus of lens housing of this type is provided with one electrode for detecting whether the lens housing is located at a position where the lens housing is completely retracted in the camera body, another electrode for detecting whether the lens housing is located at a position where the lens housing is projected, and a contact member capable of making contact with the two electrodes, and is arranged to perform control as detecting the position of the lens housing, based on detection signals obtained through these members.